Sun Chinaball
People’s Republic |capital = Beijing |personality = Radical in following the principles of Heavenlism |language = Chinese languages Russian (In some parts of Manchuria) Manchu (In specific parts of Manchuria) Tibetan (In Tibet) |religion =Irreligion Shenism Taoism Confucianism Mahayana Buddhism Vajrayana Buddhism Chinese Salvationism Protestantism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam Shamanism |gender = Male |friends =United Koreaball Ling Tringapore Continuity Soviet Unionball |enemies = Mongol Unionball |likes = Chang thought, socialism, killing counter revolutionaries, Chinese culture, keep his dad legacy |hates = Revolts, feudal lords, capitalism, foreign influence, counter revolutionaries, warlords, separatist provinces |founded = 2395 |ended =2448 |predecessor = Ling Chinaball (dad) |onlysuccessor = |bork = Sun Sun 孫 孫 |food = Chinese food |intospace = yes |notes = |type =|successor = Internal Wars of China}}Sun Chinaball is the successor of Ling Chinaball, he is the remnants of the Ling rule. History Birth His birth came from Wong, a nationalist member of the Ling council. He was seen as a strong figure of the anti revisionist movement for mixing the original two factions of the Chinese communist movement, the original Maoist one and the national communist that developed later after the reforms. Wong thought that the fall of the old Ling left China in a delicated situation, plus he said it was not just an average internal crisis, but rather a quarrel organized by capitalists in order to destroy communism all over the world following the fall of the New Soviet Unionball. He argued that something had to be done or China would be exploited with no capacity of defending itself from the other powers of the region that were growing. He declared the first step to the Chinese renaissance would be the removal of the former leaders. He saw those leaders as very weak rulers and the main culprit of Ling disgrace for giving emphasis to a stupid political speech started by Jiang. The ideas of Wong were based on reviving Chang thought in an era full of reactionary activity, Wong as a hardcore socialist hated capitalism and everything associated with it very much. He believed China was not being attacked just for being communist but also for defending itself as a nation in the world geopolitics, he used the synthesis that the nation and socialism were one and in order to destroy one, the other would have to be destroyed, so then he raised popular support. His movement was started among the peasants of Hebei, and later expanded it to all of China, after some months he led a coup against the Chairman of the Heavenly Movement, the last de facto leader of the Ling China who was killed during the conflicts in Beijing at that event. He then invaded the people’s assembly and the council of the sages taking control of it and killing the ones who were against his thought, then founding a new council. The Red Revolution Wong assumed power with a strong nationalist speech, claiming to be the savior of the Heavenly Revolution of Ling and China as a whole. During his rule he developed a cult of personality throughout China. Wong changed the state flag to a new one with "Sun" (his slogan) written, but kept the Ling flag as the flag of the party, since he was a staunch defender of Ling legacy. He started the national campaign called “Purge on Degeneracy”, that later envolver into the “Red Revolution”. The Purge on Degeneracy and the Red Revolution were events in which Wong sponsored a glorification of communist China history and iconography, portraying the West, capitalism and reforms in the most negative way possible and thus crushing everyone who collaborated or defended it. The campaigns lasted for more than 20 years, and according to Wong it achieved as main objective the physical remove of all counter revolutionaries and bourgeoisie elements inside China, putting the Chinese society on the revolutionary socialist path of Chang thought once more. The Purge on Degeneracy was often considered a new cultural revolution due to its so called revolutionary nature and extreme persecution against certain sectors of the society. Wong himself loved to glorify Mao and his era, but usually not fully on an ideological way, more on rhetoric and abusing from Maoist aesthetics and iconography as was said before. Wong also reopened all revolutionary military groups and created an organization to control them, these groups included purist ones, revivalists and communists, he allowed these groups to do whatever they wanted against the counter revolutionaries and even invade and destroy all their lands if they refused to follow him. The effects of his movement in China had interference in Singapore, where his loyalists led a coup against the former Ling rule of Singapore, because the Singaporean sage council were all loyalists of the former chairman and the sage council that Wong purged during the takeover of Beijing by his faction. Wong himself had plans of invade Singapore but thanks to his loyalists there that wasn’t necessary. After killing the sages that were against him, he sent some sages from the mainland to help the Wongists in Singapore create a new council to elect a new chairman to the Heavenly Movement in Singapore that would be of course loyal to Wong. Then Singapore became ruled by the Ling faction led by Wong. Wong also managed to keep Tibet as part of China, most Tibetan sages opposed Wong thought and so far were killed during the events in Beijing where Wong took power, then he ordered the Dalai Lama that had became a symbol of “socialist spirituality” in Tibet during the Ling rule and the chief of the council of the sages in Tibet to be loyal to him, but the Dalai Lama was a loyalist of the former sages and didn't recognize Wong, saying that the Tibetans wouldn't recognize a psycho tyrant like him as leader, so far Tibet began to separate from the rest of China. The situation let Wong really angry, first he founded a Tibetan branch of the revolutionary groups affiliated with his organization and supplied them to raid all of it, later he sent his troops to then occuppy Tibet. With this Tibet began having an internal conflict in power and many Lamas declared their support to Wong, meanwhile the Dalai Lama fled and died in exile some years after Wong took Tibet, he then nominated a new Dalai Lama for Tibet with the help of the Lamas that supported him. However Wong even with his mobilization in all corners of China, still couldn't be mighty and powerful as Ling was, after some years of his national campaign many warlords around China began to organize themselves against Wong. Also he wasn't able to retake old territories since Ling lost Mongol territories and the East Turkestan, that went under the control of the Merkezi Khanateball. He had the support of most Mongols inside the Heavenly Movement because the Mongols were usually conservatives and opposed reforms, so he tried to retake Outer Mongolia and Tuva that Second Mengjiang Khanateball occupied after the fall of Ling together with his Mongol militias. However the Mongol reactionaries stayed with a nuke that later was expanded by Mongol Unionball, so they couldn’t invade all of it. Wong said Mongolia was being used by the West as a puppet state Sun China was not able to retake Mongolia or old Turkic lands due to the constant threat of a nuclear war. His last great movement was together with Continuity Soviet Unionball leader Denis Patrushev command an attack against the Merkezi Khanateball, in which both managed to remove it from Kazkhstan and nearby Uyghur areas allowing them to retake some clay. Wong however ended up dying later after spending so much stressed years, but his legacy continued alive being kept by his hardline loyalists. After his death, many years later the party went on decay seeing that the conflicts inside China continued and the capacity of unifying the groups was reduced. China was sunk into a difficult situation of division between different cliques and warlords. American Federationball attempts at supporting the division of China also accelerated the process. Sun died due to the Internal Wars Period that internally destroyed the Ling rule over China. Ideology *Heavenlism *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Maoism *Chinese Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Anti Revisionism *Anti Capitalism Gallery Sun flag.png|State flag of China during Sun rule Ling flag.pngFlag of the heavenly Ling dynasty Category:Chinaball Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-Mongol Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Taiwanball Category:Nukes Category:Nuke wishing Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Russian-speaking Category:Tibetball Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Big Category:Empire Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Kingdom Category:Can into space Category:Good Cuisine Category:Good Economy Category:Tea Lovers Category:Shenism Category:Confucianism Category:Buddhist Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Islam Category:Shamanism Category:Heavenlist Category:Secular